This Is That Day
by retwin
Summary: Companion to Daddy's Girls. Ronon returns home to find the village under attack.


Title: This is That Day

Author: Sidnea Blackstone

Spoilers: The Return part 1

Parts: Complete

Rating: NC17

Spoilers: The Return part 1

This is an AU dealing in season 3 spoilers.

Summary: The day that our people make a place for themselves in Atlantis, taking back their home and beginning their journey anew. This is a continuation of the Ronon/Novak fics I wrote: 'The Vow' and 'Daddy's Girls'.

AN: Actually completing this is due in part to Gwen who is a first rate pest looking for resolution in about six of my fics. Here is one down, Sweets, and only five more to go. Pure Power is next. And the episode…The Ark…not spoiled but revived my SGA heart. Love, love, love…Love, love, love…Love, love, love….le sigh

This is That Day

"Rodney dial the gate and open the door for us," Sheppard said as they all entered the puddle jumper.

"Colonel wha' exactly is our plan," Carson asked as he climbed into his seat. "You, Ronon, and Teyla are seasoned soldiers, but the rest of us are scientists. Granted you have trained us in small arms, but we are still far from professional soldiers."

"We'll be using the buddy system," Sheppard said and smirked as though he were getting ready for some good ol' fashioned fun. "Teyla you're with Beckett, Ronon with Elizabeth and Rodney you're with me."

"As soon as we are through the gate I'll open the weapons pods. Rodney you will then take over the controls and Ronon, Teyla and myself will secure Stargate operations." He fidgeted in his seat as he spoke, he was in a hurry to get moving. "Ronon it will be up to you to hold the gate room. If we lose the gate we might as well hand over the keys and lock up for the night."

"Got it," Ronon said his eyes straight ahead and Sheppard new he was just as antsy to get going as he was, but there was a new stillness that seemed to hold the normally frenetic man in thrall. Looking more closely at his big friend he noted that he was absently stroking his hand up and down his chest over his heart. He had changed in the last six weeks and it almost made John jealous of the settled, apparently loving and deep relationship between Lindsey and Ronon.

"Rodney you and I will make our way to the chair room," he glanced at the scientist. "Please tell me you can reintegrate your computer system and get me control of the city."

"It will take some time, but it is doable," Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the scientist, usually he was all doom and slim chances, but he seemed confident enough and wasn't over stating the effort. Some how it was more frightening than had he ranted and raved about the impossibility of the task.

Rodney seemed to notice he was the center of attention and looked up from his computer, "What?"

"Should we be worried, Rodney?"

"What," he looked put out and rolled his eyes at Colonel Sheppard. "No, you shouldn't be anymore worried than any other time you asked the impossible and I handed it to you. Geez…You try to be encouraging and the whole team gets paranoid."

"We're sorry, Rodney," Sheppard apologized magnanimously. "But after three years of we're all gonna die, it's impossible, cover your head, bend over and kiss your ass good-bye…oh, wait I have the answer…we're all saved, it is a little disconcerting to have you say, 'It's doable."

Rodney just rolled his eyes and went about doing what needed to be done. "Okay, I think I've loaded up the GDO, it will lower the shield when we dial the gate."

"Go for it," Sheppard said taking a deep breath and focusing all his energy out the front view screen.

"All right dialing Atlantis," Rodney began dialing the gate his eyes hopeful.

"Well," Sheppard asked, "Did it work."

"Wait for it," Rodney murmured eyes on his computer. "Wait for...That's confirmation the gate shield has been lowered."

"I hope this little plan of ours works," Sheppard intoned as he prepared to enter the gate.

"Ah...You and me both," Rodney paled just a bit as Teyla and Ronon moved to stand in the center of the jumper between Carson and Elizabeth.

"Be an awful short trip...," Ronon murmured to Teyla as the puddle jumper entered the gate.

"...If he's wrong," Ronon finished as they came out of the gate much to the amazement of the Ancient's standing behind the control consoles in Stargate Command.

"Hello, boys!" Colonel Sheppard said as he opened the weapon's pod. "Looks like we're on boys and girls. Rodney lock down the gate while we go talk to the natives. No one gets in or out without your say so, got it?"

"Done," he typed a few keys and a large smile spread across his face.

Ronon and Teyla moved to the rear of the jumper and took up flanking positions. John knelt down in the center of the cargo area and aimed his ARG at the now lowering ramp.

From there positions Ronon and Teyla could see the approach of the Ancient/replicators and began firing almost immediately. There was a sound like tinkling chimes as the approaching foe lost cohesion and fell apart raining tiny bio-metallic blocks down on the gate room floor.

Ronon and Teyla gave him the all clear and he proceeded quickly forward and took point. Using hand signals he instructed his team and they moved swiftly and efficiently into position.

Ronon took out another of the replicators as he rounded the puddle jumper. Boldly he stepped out from behind the left side of the jumper commanding attention to himself by dispatching two more of the enemy and allowed John and Teyla to get into better positions.

John picked off one that made the unfortunate mistake of peeking out from around the sectioned wall surrounding the boardroom. With them being on the 'ground' floor and the enemy on the high ground they couldn't see what they were up to and that was why the jumper was so important.

"Rodney, what are we looking at here," He spoke quietly into his comm.

"We have three targets visible up top," There was a crackling and then Rodney could once more be heard. "I am pulling up the…Oh, no…"

"What," John asked and glanced at Teyla, who also seemed disconcerted by Rodney's half finished sentences. When he hadn't done more than repeat rather desperately the word, 'No' John had had enough. "Report McKay we are blind down here!"

"What…oh…sorry," Rodney sounded distracted and after another Earth shatteringly long pause he continued. "I am busy trying to recalibrate the life-signs-detector, because I am staring at three ancients/replicators and yet the LSD shows only six signs. The three of you and the three of us.

Sheppard grimaced and Ronon and Teyla had similar expressions. "Why can't it ever be simple? Rodney do what you can…If you can't calibrate it to read the replicators I want you to at least boost the range and tell me where General O'Neill, Woolsey and the Ancient survivors are."

John signaled Ronon to take the stairs leading to the control center and nodded for Teyla to take their six as he quickly followed him up. The last three replicators were dealt with before John even set foot on the control room floor. It seemed Ronon was a little bit more than just pissed with them and he was dispatching them to their bio-mechanical god with great efficiency.

"Colonel Sheppard I was able to boost the range," McKay sounded weary.

"And…," John prompted.

"And there are only eight life signs, two of which are very faint, in the 182.88 meter radius of the tower," Rodney finished quietly. "The other two signs are originating in the brig.

Sheppard closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "Understood. We are going to do a final sweep of Stargate Operations and then you can sit the jumper down and go ahead as planned." Turning to Teyla he added, "You and Beckett head toward the brig, but watch your back, liberate the prisoners and get back here to the gate room." He looked at her intensely, "No, side trips and no sight-seeing…In and out and back for dinner, understand?"

Teyla looked him in the eye and smiled gently, "Do not worry we will be fine." She nodded her head once and moved back toward the jumper to get Doctor Beckett.

John couldn't explain it, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was the same feeling he got when Command was too busy dicking around to send out a SAR for Captain Holland's and his crew. The same sinking feeling he got when he realized the Genii code was a trap and the same cold feeling that trickled down his spine when the control panel rose from the gate room floor.

Glancing around he had to admit it, he hated that feeling.

Rodney was a bundle of nerves, he hated all this cloak and dagger stuff. He was honest enough with himself to admit it was because he had found something he didn't excel at, being a soldier. Even shooting was difficult for him and that defied logic because firing a weapon accurately included a great deal of science and math albeit in an unconscious sort of way.

"How's it coming Rodney," Sheppard asked as he paced in front of the door to the chair room his weapon at the ready.

"Slowly," Rodney informed him exasperated. "I told you it was doable, but would take some time."

"Yeah, I remember that conversation…it scared the pants off the entire team. I am pretty sure none of us will ever forget, but something tells me this is one of the first places they are going to come looking for us."

Rodney felt his heart rate double and he rolled his eyes. "Why do you persist in using scare tactics to get results from me?"

"Because Rodney you are at your Mensa best when your ass is in mortal danger." He heard Sheppard laugh. "Besides you like it…You know you do."

"I beg to differ with you, Colonel." Rodney absently kept up his end of the banter.

"Come on Rodney admit it," Sheppard whispered loudly across the room. "This is what you missed the most about being back on Earth and at your lab at Area 51."

Rodney was struck by how astute Colonel Sheppard seemed to be when it came to his inner most motivations. Jeannie told him that it was Colonel Sheppard that had shown her Rodney's video letter and talked with her at length about her brother and why he did all the things he did. She said it had gone a long way toward repairing the damage between them. It irked him that Sheppard should know him so well, but it also made him feel closer to the soldier.

"You are right," Rodney admitted and if Sheppard was shocked at the admission he didn't let on. "I did miss the adrenaline rush of saving the world, but I also missed this city and I missed…" Rodney paused and glanced over his shoulder Sheppard catching his eye.

"Yeah, I missed our family, too." John nodded as he spoke the words quietly and then went back to watching the corridor outside the chair room. Rodney was sort of relieved that they both understood the way the other felt about their 'family'.

Rodney had never fit in any where until he came to Atlantis and to loose that had been horrible. He felt lighter as soon as they made the hypothetical decision to return to Pegasus and the subterfuge of getting the Jumper pass was the closest he had come to feeling like himself in the last six weeks. Until now, now he was exactly where he should be and feeling like the man Atlantis had made him.

He was wrong, he loved this cloak and dagger stuff, just hated that Atlantis wasn't safe. Rodney smiled as he worked.

"Rod-ney," the drawn out way Sheppard said his name told him things were about to get out of hand. "I think we have company."

"I'm almost there," he called over his shoulder as he worked quickly to connect the last of the leads to the chair controls. Sheppard was too busy repelling replicators to do more than heave a sarcastic, "Oh well take your time."

Once the leads were attached he quickly ran diagnostics and rebooted his chair software, "Got it! It's ready for you."

"I'm a little busy here, Rodney." Sheppard panted as he fired another blast and the musical sound of raining metal filled the air. "Get in the chair Rodney."

"No, I can't-," Rodney exclaimed eyes wide.

"Rodney," Sheppard glared as he fired off another blast. "Now!"

"This is not good…not good…not good…" Climbing tensely into the chair he closed his eyes and tried to think about what he needed. His body was so tense he felt like his bones would crack if he couldn't get John away from the door and into the seat. He felt relief when suddenly he felt something happen.

"What the hell," John's confused voice interrupted his concentration. Opening his eyes he found Sheppard standing in front of the door which was now shielded much like the Stargate. Smiling patronizingly as he waved at the replicators on the other side he nearly skipped over to the chair and pull Rodney out. "Move!"

Settling into the chair it re-activated and he quickly allowed his mind to run through the system until he found the correct pathway to the link to the replicators weapon Rodney had integrated into the system.

Lindsey smiled at Charetta as the older woman helped her bathe little Kylon. He had gotten over his crying fits and now loved bath time as much as he loved getting dirty. It was almost dusk and the whole village was settling in for the evening meal, but Kylon and Libbie had spent the better part of the day making mud pies with Charetta's grandchildren.

They were just finished dressing them when Lindsey heard a sound down the path toward the village and what sounded like a gun shot. If the running feet on the path had not alerted them to the trouble the gunshot did. Pulling the 9 millimeter from its hiding place Lindsey checked the safety and herded Charetta into the children's room.

"Lindsey," Charetta questioned obviously startled.

"There is someone coming down the path," she smiled trying to reassure the older woman, but her nerves were on high alert. "It could be nothing, but Jinto knows to announce himself when he comes to visit me as do the others. Who ever is coming is either not one of the Athosians or is afraid to be heard."

"But…"

"No buts, Charetta," Lindsey whispered fiercely. "I want you to hide in here until who ever it is comes in and then you take the children to the cave. I'll come for you when I know it is safe."

"Lindsey," Charetta tried again, but Lindsey was too stubborn. "Ronon will not be please if harm should come to you."

"Then we'll make sure that doesn't happen. Now go!"

Lindsey looked around the tent and finally settled on chopping tuttle root. Quickly retrieving her cooking knife and several tuttle roots she sat down at the table and hid her gun under a piece of cloth she used as a towel and potholder. It wasn't long after she began peeling the roots that Jinto burst into the tent.

"Dr. Lindsey," he panted his eyes wide.

"What is it Jinto," she asked as she stood up from her seat, but stayed close to her weapon.

"It's the Genii," the boy said fear in his voice. "They came through the gate and asked for Teyla and Ronon. When they were told they weren't here they started rounding up the men."

"What? Why?"

"They said that they needed soldiers and that it was our duty to help them as allies."

"My father argued and the man shot him." The boy's words chilled her to the bone. Taking a deep breath she glanced around. She had to calm down and think.

"Jinto you need to get to the safe place," she whispered.

"No, I am going to stand and fight."

"Jinto do not argue with me," her worry made her voice sharp. "Don't go back to the village go straight to the safe place Teyla showed you. The others that are able to escape will meet you there."

"What about you," he asked worry creasing his young brow.

"I have my own safe place," she assured him. "Don't worry…Just go."

Teyla was amazed that they made it all the way to the brig without encountering any replicators. It didn't seem right, but she wasn't about to look for trouble. "General O'Neill?"

"Well," Jack muttered. "It's about time."

"Are you injured," Carson asked as he drew close to the containment cell.

"Yeah, my pride has been mortally wounded but I am of sound body." O'Neill intoned. "Now get me the hell outa' here."

"I have a bit of a headache," Woolsey spoke up as he leaned over O'Neill's shoulder.

"Get off of me," Jack shrugged the other man off and turned to Teyla. "Get us out of here."

Carson looked momentarily perplexed, but smiled when he realized he really wasn't needed. Teyla moved to the control panel and pressed the code to lower the containment field. When the field lowered she breathed a sigh of relief before moving back to the door to keep watch.

"That was frighteningly simple," General O'Neill said as he reached her side.

"I agree," Teyla agreed. "We need to get back to Stargate control."

Jack O'Neill nodded as he eyed the anti-replicator weapon in her hand. "Your people grow those in your latest harvest?"

Teyla arched her brow as she answered, "No, Colonel Sheppard and his team brought them back." She didn't wait for the General to say more, instead she lifted her chin toward Carson. "Carson give the General your weapon. I'll take point. General you take our six."

The trip back to the gate room was just as uneventful as the trip to the brig. However the weapon's fire coming from inside wasn't a welcome sound. Teyla stopped and knelt down her fist in the air calling a halt to the group.

Gesturing for the others to hold their position Teyla silently moved forward until she could take in the situation and when she did it wasn't pretty. Ronon was being surrounded and his weapons taken.

Turning she caught the Generals eye and then gestured to her eyes and held up five fingers which she closed and then opened. The General's eyes widened and he nodded, gesturing for her to fall back to his position.

They needed to have a plan before they took action. Teyla barely made it to his side before they heard the sound of feet running toward their position from the direction they'd come. "Oh, for cryin' out loud," O'Neill muttered. "I knew this was too easy."

Lindsey watched Jinto leave with a heavy feeling in her heart. She should have gone with Charetta, but she had known it was Jinto on the path and hadn't wanted the boy to waste time searching for her when he should have been hiding.

Grasping the cooking knife in her left hand she reached for the 9 millimeter under the towel, but at the last second she froze. Her eyes flew to the tent flap as a rudimentary weapon slipped between the flaps and pushed the flap open.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The man was shorter than Ronon, but taller than Lindsey. "Put the knife down and let's have a look at you."

Lindsey shuttered and felt bile rise in her throat. The man was a pig and he had teeth that were rotting out of his head. Slowly she lowered the knife to the table beside the tuttle root and smiled as she pretended to give him the once over.

"Can I wipe my hands?" she asked as she met his eyes and licked her lips. Lindsey felt her stomach burning with the need to throw up and she hoped she could hold it down long enough to get out of this situation. "Their all dirty," she murmured as she leaned ever so slightly against the table and lifted a shoulder in a casual shrug calling attention to her cleavage.

"Go ahead," he allowed without lifting his eyes from the deep 'V' neck of her top. Moving slowly she reached out and grasped the towel and the gun beneath it. She hesitated only a second when the man stepped around the table and got closer to her, but realized the gun was the only way out. Lifting towel and all she aimed it at the man and pulled the trigger.

The gate room was a tactical nightmare. There were so many entrances into and out of the open room that it was impossible for two people to watch them all. He had Elizabeth stand on the second level and cover his position and he stood leaning against the front glass of the puddle jumper with his gun set to kill and the ARG.

The team was maintaining radio silence so there was no telling how this was going to turn out. Ronon never took his eyes off the entrances and so it was no surprise to him when the replicators made their initial approach. At first they trickled in a few at a time, but then they started flooding in from all the entrance points and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold the gate room for long.

Dr. Weir was a pretty good shot, but even with her help it was looking like a losing battle. His gun usually so formidable was useless against the replicators. It happened so fast after that and before he knew it he was kneeling weaponless on the floor of the gate room.

"Where are the others?" Ronon simply glared at the man, but said nothing.

"You amuse me," the man said with a condescending arch to his brow. "I don't need you to speak in order to find out what I want to know." With that the man lifted his hand ready to drive it into the middle of Ronon's forehead.

Ronon exited the gate and was unnerved by the eerie silence. He didn't wait for the others because there should have been noise; the sounds of men working, women singing and children playing but it was silent. In desperation he ran through the woods to the village only to find it in ruin.

He stumbled when he found the first body, it was Haling. He felt his entire body grow cold as he ran in search of Lindsey and the children. When he reached the tent he stumbled to a stop just feet from the opening. There were so many boot prints outside and for some reason he knew he didn't want to go inside. Didn't want to see.

Taking a steadying breath he slowly made his way to the tent and eased the tent flap open. He found her there on the ground covered in blood and her eyes staring blankly up at him. Libbie and Kylon lay broken beside her and Ronon felt his chest ripped open in grief.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

One minute Jack was watching about twenty replicators heading their way and the next tiny metallic cells were raining all over the floor in front of them. When Ronon's voice echoed through the hall his denial filled with grief they were shocked out of their stunned silence and headed for the gate room.

They found him on his knees his head in his hands as he cried out over and over, his voice inarticulate and raw. Elizabeth was trying to get him to calm down, but it was pretty useless. "It wasn't real Ronon. It was a replicator delusion…Whatever it was didn't really happen."

"They were dead," his voice was muffled by his hands. "The whole village. Lindsey, Libbie and Kylon, too."

"No, Ronon…" Elizabeth denied. "No, it was just a delusion. They were trying to get information from you remember?"

Ronon took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. Was it true was his family safe? He opened his eyes to see the glittering remains of the replicators scattered about. It wasn't until Sheppard and McKay rejoined the group that Ronon breathed easier.

"That was amazingly simple," Rodney said as he came to a stop in front of the puddle jumper.

The others all began to talk around him, but he wasn't interested in the how's or the whys he just needed one thing and he wouldn't be finding it here. "Dial the gate," he growled as he stood to his feet.

"What? Why?" Rodney stammered.

"I need to…" he started to explain, but fell silent gritting his teeth to keep the emotion at bay. When Rodney just continued to stare at him with confusion Ronon lost it. He grabbed the scientist by the front of his shirt. "Just dial the gate!"

The shot was loud and it echoed in the tiny dwelling. A bloom of arterial red blossomed in the center of the man's chest and he lifted his own weapon, but before he could fire he slumped forward and pressed up against Lindsey covering her in his blood. Shocked Lindsey gave a tiny scream and shoved him aside. Looking up she found Jinto holding one of her staves; he had obviously knocked the man unconscious.

"Come on, Dr. Lindsey." Jinto urged as he took her elbow and led her out of the tent and toward the cave Ronon had informed him was Lindsey and the kids safe place.

When the gate activated Ronon strode forth like a man possessed. He didn't stop to ask if anyone else was coming along he just went. When he arrived on the other side it was to find two Genii soldiers waiting for him.

They didn't stand a chance. They were dead before they could finish demanding he lower his weapon. Ronon was dimly aware that the others were now exiting the gate but he didn't acknowledge them as he searched the area for enemy and then headed off. He skirted the settlement as he headed for the place on the outer edge of the village that had become home over the last month. Any Genii he came into contact with paid the price for their presence on the planet.

When he reached his tent he suddenly found he couldn't move. His mind was like a video recorder playing the same section of frighteningly real tape. He couldn't get her dead staring eyes out of his head. Clenching his fists he forced himself to move.

His whole body trembled and he couldn't breath at the smell of blood and gun powder in the air, but he felt himself uncoil when he realized it was a Genii soldier and not Lindsey before him. Automatically checking the rest of the tent he was somewhat relieved when he didn't find them.

Stepping out side into the night air he turned toward the path that would lead him toward the cave. Ronon had only taken three steps when he heard Sheppard's voice calling after him, but he didn't wait for him. He couldn't.

Sheppard didn't speak when he caught up with him, he just followed silently and Ronon knew it was because the man figured that if something happened to Lindsey and the children he would be needing support. What Ronon knew was that if something happened to his family it would break him so badly that no one would be able to fit the pieces back together.

When they reached the rocky terrain that led to the cave Ronon increased his pace. When he reached the cave he stopped and held his arms out at his sides before slowly approaching the mouth of the cave. He heard Lindsey's startled cry only seconds before she was in his arms.

She felt so good that his heart hurt. He felt her tears on his neck and her fingers tangled in his shirt. "I was so scared," she hiccoughed.

"Me, too." He murmured as he pressed his lips to her neck and then pulled back to look her over. His hands tightened when he saw the front of her covered in blood. "You're hurt," he frowned as he started running his hands over her body looking for the slightest injury.

"It isn't my blood." she assured him.

His eyes were desperate as he continually checked her for wounds and she realized that he hadn't heard her. "Ronon!" She grasped his face and called his name loudly finally he stopped and caught her gaze.

"Ronon," she whispered. "It isn't my blood. Or the children's." She waited until it seemed to register with him and then hugged him close. "We're fine."

If anything he held her tighter, lifting her off her feet and claiming her lips in a fierce kiss. Lindsey didn't mind, she was simply glad he'd made it back alive and she found herself smiling against his demanding kiss. She was unsure how long they stayed like that, but they were both breathless when Libbie ran up to them and wrapped her pudgy arms around Ronon's legs.

When he lifted his head she could see the glimmer of anxiety fade from his beautiful eyes. Without releasing Lindsey he scooped Libbie into his arms and buried his face in the little girls tummy causing her to burst into uncontrollable giggles.

At some point the others had joined them at the mouth of the cave. Charetta, followed by her grandchildren, carried Kylon out of the cave and handed him to Lindsey.

He felt his heart finally begin to beat again as he hugged his family tight and pressed a kiss to Kylon's forehead. It had seemed to stop dead in his chest when he saw the horrible scene the replicator showed him. Leaning into Lindsey he let his lips trace the shell of her ear as he whispered, "I love you, wife."

"I love you, husband." She whispered back and claimed his lips in a tender kiss.

Sheppard coughing interrupted their tender moment and brought Ronon out of the haze he'd been in since the gate room. When they turned to look at the man he tried to look as though he hadn't just interrupted them on purpose, but innocence never looked good on him. Shrugging he gave a rueful smile as he spoke, "Sorry, but I thought that you would like to know that the Genii have been rounded up…well, what was left of them after you got a hold on then anyway."

"We were unprepared and that was my fault," Teyla added. "I did not want to make warriors of my people. I know now it can not be helped. They must learn to fend for themselves if they are ever going to realize their true potential."

Ronon only nodded as he listened, content to hold his family. Sheppard must have realized this because he took up where he'd left off saying, "It seems Laden was trying to round up volunteers for his fight against the Wraith, but luckily for Laden he only sent twelve men. I radioed Weir and let her know we are bringing the remaining five men to Atlantis to be held."

"Did we lose many of our people," Ronon asked after a moment of silence. Teyla looked surprised, but a smile graced her features as she shook her head negatively.

"Haling was grazed by a bullet, but he is fine. He is with Doctor Beckett." Glancing around she gestured to the boys that usually practice stick fighting with Lindsey. "Jinto and the others were very brave, they gathered those they could and got them to safety."

Lindsey leaned in and whispered something into Ronon's ear that made him frown and then he turned serious eyes on Jinto. "Thank you," he murmured as he offered the teen his hand. Jinto smiled and grasped Ronon's hand warmly.

"I am glad I was of use." the boy spoke shyly.

A little later after the Atlantis team had taken the Genii back through the gate and Charetta had taken the children back to her home Ronon carried Lindsey into the cave. Her cloths were still blood stained so he set her gently upon on of the large rocks and with gentle fingers removed her cloths.

When she was completely naked he stepped back and removed his own cloths and then picked Lindsey up and stepped into the heated pool and carefully bathed her body with reverent hands.

Without words he began worshipping her body with his lips slowly, thoroughly. His lips and tongue on her sensitive breasts caused her belly to contract and a moan escaped from her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around Ronon's head holding him close and begging him not to stop. Her whole body trembled with need by the time he slowly slipped inside her. He squeezed both her breasts together until his feasting mouth could devoured both her aching nipples at once.

The sensitivity of her breasts and the slow invasion of his body within hers tore a muffled scream from the back of her throat. Opening his eyes he met Lindsey's gaze and let her breasts slip from his lips, but gave them one last flick of his tongue before claiming her mouth.

He shifted his hands so that they curled over her shoulders and ended the kiss his eyes locked with hers as he began to move more quickly inside her body. The feel of her tight wetness too much and yet not enough. With each thrust a gasp was ripped from Lindsey's throat until finally her body began to quake and shutter around him.

It was too much for Ronon and he thrust as deep as he could emptying himself inside her. Feeling his legs begin to tremble he reluctantly left the warm water and settled upon one of the smooth rocks, but moved slowly refusing to lose his connection with this woman he loved and had feared lost.

Some time later Lindsey lifted her head, she must have dozed off. They hadn't moved he was still sitting on the rock and she was still wrapped around him his once again hard cock still buried deep with in her. Meeting his eyes she smiled at the love she felt pouring into her from them, "Ronon Dex?"

"Lindsey Dex?" Ronon countered with a smile.

"How long have we been sitting here like this?"

"I don't know." he smirked and kissed her lips. "Why?"

"I am just worried about your legs."

"Their fine," he countered and leaned in to scrape his teeth over her sensitive neck. "Nothing a little exercise won't cure." Standing quickly he lowered her onto her back and continued his assault on her neck.

"Good," she murmured tangling her fingers in his hair. "I wouldn't want the father of my unborn child to be irreparably damaged because I cut off the circulation to his legs."

Ronon went completely still and Lindsey wasn't sure if that was good or bad, "Ronon," she questioned softly.

When he swiftly levered his weight off of her she thought he was angry, but then he buried his face in her belly covering it with tiny kisses. He wrapped his arms around her and simply held her. When he spoke his voice was muffled by her skin, but she could hear him perfectly fine none the less and it made her laugh it was so unexpected. "It will have to be twins to keep the balance."

Laughing she grasped his hair and guided him back up her body. Kissing him she murmured, "I love you; now make your pregnant wife happy."

Grinning he nodded, "Yes, ma'am," and filled her with his hard length.


End file.
